


The hidden traitor

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Hidden traitor, Not for fans of John Diggle, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Oliver discovers a traitor in his midst and realizes he had been a mole in his team for years. Not for fans of John Diggle.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 10





	The hidden traitor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/gifts), [Aragorn_II_Elessar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/gifts), [Phillipe363](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/gifts).



> I got this from a conversation with Stand with Ward and Queen.
> 
> Warning, not for fans of John Diggle. If anyone starts to whine that Diggle is Oliver's true brother or that I'm a Diggle hater etc. or any other flames of such nature, they shall be ignored. I'm not going to waste my time on whining trolls and if you have nothing better to do than to whine on my stories, then you're only proving how empty and meaningless your pathetic lives must be, especially given what's currently going on in the world.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

**_Slabside Maximum Security Prison_ **

After Laurel brought in Turner's son Connor for visit in prison, Turner turned to Laurel gratefully.

"I don't know what to say." Turner said.

"I'm a woman of my word." Laurel said.

"And I'm a man of mine." Turner said. "The night Diaz died, I was serving another stay in solitary. The guard forgot to close the meal slide after delivering the dinner. So, when I heard yelling, I got to get a better look. The killer went right by my cell."

"Who was it?" Laurel asked.

* * *

**_A.R.G.U.S._ **

"You called me?" Diggle asked as he entered Lyla's office and was surprised to see Oliver and Felicity there.

"Were you in Slabside last week?" Lyla asked.

"Only to do some paperwork on returning Diaz from A.R.G.U.S.'s custody." Diggle said.

"Then why is it that shortly after you left, Diaz was found burned to death in his cell?" Felicity questioned.

"I don't know—" Diggle started.

"Laurel called us. She said that she went to talk with Ben Turner to find out who murdered Diaz. And Turner says that he saw you in the solitary right before Diaz died." Oliver said, narrowing his eyes at Diggle.

"Oliver, it's Black Siren and Ben Turner, you can't possibly believe them over me—" Diggle started.

"As much as I didn't want to, they have put more effort into trying to help me than you have, John and the facts are talking against you." Oliver said.

"Diaz wanted to give us information on Dante but he died before he had a chance." Lyla said.

"And I checked your bank account movements and you have received quite a huge amount of money over the past few weeks. In fact, the same account numbers that have given you that much money have been your frequent payers for years and Diaz paid them too in the past year. Were you freelancing for someone else?" Felicity quipped.

"We want to believe you but you're not exactly doing a good job of convincing us of your innocence." Oliver added.

"Johnny… you need to come clean. Now." Lyla said pleadingly.

Realizing he was cornered, Diggle disarmed an agent of his gun and shot down other agents, while grazing Lyla in the arm and she glared, realizing that her husband had been putting on an act.

"Get him!" Lyla barked.

Diggle was familiar with the lockdown protocols and knew where would the guards show up, so he kept running and taking turns through the maze of corridors to avoid detection and capture, while shooting down any agent that came into his way. As he was in the garage and shot down some agents, suddenly, he was grazed in the leg as he limped and turned his head up to face Oliver.

"Stand down and come quietly, John. It doesn't have to be this way." Oliver said, notching an arrow.

"What? Lock me in? Letting you skin me alive until I talk? Beating me to a pulp? Spending the rest of my life in a cell? No. I have worked too hard for my work to be undone. Besides, we both know you would never kill your own brother." Diggle said.

"You were a brother to me the first two years but after that, you've been becoming more and more my enemy. Plus, you murdered your own brother, so you don't get to play that card with me. Last chance. Stand down or I'm taking you down." Oliver warned.

Diggle pulled out a gun and fired but Oliver jumped away to avoid the bullets before he shot the gun off Diggle's hand. Diggle dodged as Oliver fired another arrow as they rushed at each other, exchanging blows. While Diggle's skills had improved in A.R.G.U.S. and Oliver's had regressed a bit in prison, Oliver was still the superior fighter.

Diggle managed to disarm Oliver of his bow and strike a right hook at Oliver's face as he spat out blood but Oliver grabbed Diggle by his arm as Diggle threw another punch and using the momentum, Oliver slammed him down on the ground, hard. Oliver placed himself on top of Diggle, sending a furious flurry of punches to his face before Diggle, bruised and bloodied, shook Oliver off as they both got up on their feet. They exchanged blows again before Oliver dodged Diggle's punch and elbowed him in the face, dazing him. Oliver kicked Diggle in the leg and forced him on his knees, before Oliver drove an arrow through his leg and Diggle was unable to get up, no matter how hard he tried, due to the blood loss and pain.

"That was your femoral artery, John. You have few minutes before you bleed out." Oliver said and Diggle seethed and glared. "It didn't have to be this way, you know? You were my brother, John. I loved you."

Diggle just fumed with rage before the A.R.G.U.S. agents approached and apprehended him, while patching up his wound.

"Take him in." Lyla said, holding her wounded shoulder, feeling some sadness for Diggle, if nothing else asides from bitterness, anger and betrayal but all Diggle had was hate and rage for Oliver due to exposing him and foiling his plans, as for Lyla… part of him felt sadness too for hurting her but it was nothing compared to Diggle's feelings for Oliver.

Oliver and Lyla just looked sadly as the A.R.G.U.S. agents dragged Diggle into the lockup.

**Author's Note:**

> You ever wonder why the Ninth Circle was able to avoid detection for so long in the show? Hypothetically speaking:
> 
> You see, John Diggle was secretly a member of the Ninth Circle sent to investigate Oliver by Emiko upon his return home. Then, once his identity was revealed to Diggle, his mission was to distract Oliver with street crime while attempting to get him away from the list so Oliver would not interfere with the operations of the Ninth Circle. His relationship and marriage with Lyla was a ruse in order to keep tabs on A.R.G.U.S. operations so he could direct the Ninth Circle on how to avoid detection.
> 
> Diggle left both Team Arrow and Lyla after Genesis in order to pursue Walker once the Ninth Circle found out he was planning on selling the warhead to the highest bidder and then returned to continue his mission. When Oliver named him Green Arrow, Diggle was finally able to use his position to keep Team Arrow out of the Ninth Circle's operations for good until Oliver reclaimed the mantle, which is why he was so angry at Oliver. When the Ninth Circle finally made their appearance, Diggle tried to stall as long as he could to keep Oliver and Lyla off their trail while acting as their mole. He kept up the cover, never expecting Oliver to actually defeat the Ninth Circle. When he did, Diggle had no choice but to embrace his cover as he planned his revenge on Oliver, who died before he could.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
